Everyone is a Moon
by mecholy
Summary: The Host Club welcomes a new student to Ouran Academy, a quiet bookworm who struggles with her happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone is a Moon

"The days will not always be happy but that doesn't mean they aren't worth living through."

I thought taking my first step into Ouran Academy would be a new beginning for me. I could forget about last year and everything that happened. My school uniform would hide the damage I caused, and I could make friends. Finally, I could have the happiness that my parents, doctors, and therapist said I deserved. But everything isn't that simple, I guess.

Smile.

Wave.

Politely ask for directions.

Everything will be fine.

You'll be fine.

I promise.

There are too many students; they liter the hallways and stairwells in groups, laughing and talking entirely too loud. I can't concentrate and bodies keep bumping into mine. I'm tripping over my own feet, trying to keep close to the walls, but I need to stop walking. I need to unravel the rumpled schedule in my hands because I've forgotten the room number I'm searching for.

Someone collides into me as they pass.

"Hey," he says, "watch where you're going."

I turn around, my head tilting up to face the person. His yellow eyes narrow into slits and a scowl spreads across his face. He takes a step closer.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

I squeeze my hands together. Please don't hate me already. It's my first day, and I'm lost. I want to go home, but I can't. They say I'm better, and I think I am too, but I don't want to be here.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. I hold up the wrinkled paper. "I'm looking for my class. Can you help―"

"Class starts in five minutes, Hikaru. Come on."

Another boy appears beside the other one, an identical one. His eyes tear away from his brother and stop on me.

I force a smile.

"Whatever you're doing with your face, please stop."

* * *

Not being at school for a year has really changed me. I forgot that you can't just eat whenever you want or can't leave to go to the restroom without asking first. I've forgotten how to interact with others my age.

My parents have already sent four messages to me, asking if I want to come home and try again tomorrow. I haven't responded. I want them to think I'm too busy being happy at this new school. I don't want them to worry anymore.

I make eye contact with the teacher, and wish I hadn't.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

No. But I would like to tell you that your outfit is too bright and horribly mismatched.

I stand up and gather the eyes of the other students. The twins from this morning sit a row ahead of me, and they turn around. They haven't noticed me before now because they've been too busy pestering a boy who has large brown eyes. At least he seems kind as he offers me a small smile.

"Hello." My voice is cheerful, and I'm smiling. "I'm Mira Sakamoto; it's wonderful to meet all of you."

The teacher claps her hands together. "Mira hasn't been to a school in a while due to her―"

She stops midsentence as a shake my head. No. She can't say it. It's none of her business. I don't want anyone to know. I don't want any pity or anyone telling me that I'm just an attention seeker.

"Ah, never mind," she says quietly. "Anyways, I hope that you'll all make her feel welcomed!"

Everyone turns back around and begins talking to their friends. I slowly sit back down and sigh.

"It must have been awesome not going to school," the twin in front of me says as he leans back. He rests his elbows on my desk and smirks. I've learned that he's Hikaru and the other one is Kaoru. "Lucky you."

"Yeah, lucky me," I mutter.

I rummage through my backpack and pull out a book. Flipping to the page I've left off on, I escape into the fictional world and ignore the noisy students and Hikaru who refuses to stop staring.

"Oh, gosh," he sighs. "You're a bookworm, just like Haruhi."

I avert my eyes from the page long enough to see the brown-eyed boy throw a punch at Hikaru. That must be Haruhi. I know now three students' names. Does that count as having friends yet?

It seems like an eternity until class is over. The students rush out of class and after a few seconds, Haruhi and the twins only remain. I feel their eyes on me as I quickly place my things into the backpack. Are they waiting on me? They don't have to. I can find the way to the next class on my own.

"Mira," Haruhi says, "If you're not doing anything after school, you should visit Music Room 3."

I smile. "Oh, okay. I'll try. What kind of music do you play?"

"It may be a music room," the twin on the left says.

"But it's used as our clubroom. A Host Club!" They say together.

I can feel my face beginning to heat up. I'd heard of this club ever since I got here. I couldn't walk through a single hallway without hearing a girl squeal over boys who referred to themselves as Hosts. Minus flamboyant boys wooing girls, it sounds like an ideal place to make friends. However, I just want to go home after school and go to sleep. I need to be alone, and I need my pills.

"It'll be fun!"

* * *

And despite my growing protests, I have been dragged to hell.

The room oozes with the smell of roses, and I think I'm going to throw up. Hundreds of girls are everywhere, and I can't see past their smiles and rosy cheeks. I need out. I need out. I need―

"You must be the new student, Mira Sakamoto."

I force my eyes open and manage a smile at the boy with glasses. He writes something down in a black notebook before closing it and tucks it under his right arm.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," he greets. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for asking."

"And your depression, how are you coping?"

The Earth splits in half. My breathe stops short in my chest. I try to form a sentence, any sentence, but my throat tightens.

"How do you know?" I whisper.

He clears his throat before speaking. "My family owns the hospital where your recovery took place. I was not aware that you wished to keep it a secret, my apologies."

One by one the girls begin to leave until six boys and I remain.

"Sweet princess," says a blonde boy who kneels down in front of me and takes my hand in his, "how lovely it is that you're here with us today. My name is Tamaki Suoh,and I'm the king of these beautiful creatures."

"So you're the depressed chick Kyoya-senpai told us about," a twin mutters. "Never would have imagined it was you."

"Yeah, you seem happy," the other says, "A little awkward, but still happy."

I snatch my hand out of Tamaki's grasp and step back. Six boys are staring me, and I can feel their pity. They all know.

"Y-You told them…" I turn back to Kyoya.

"I do apologize, Ms. Sakamoto." He begins to walk away. "Like I said, I was not aware that it was a secret. However, it is only the six of us that know of your condition, and we will not tell."

A short blonde boy holding a piece of cake approaches me. "Why are you sad Mira-chan?" He stuffs a piece of chocolate cake into his mouth and frowns. "I don't like when people are sad."

"What's the point of you even being depressed?" Hikaru says. I know it's him because he's the only person who's been mean to me today. "You come from a wealthy, kind family. You're in honor classes, so you can't be dumb, you're not horribly ugly. You can't be depressed―"

"Shut up," I whisper. "You don't know me."

"I always thought of depression as a hoax," he continues. "You're not sick. You're just making yourself sad."

"You think I'm this way because I choose to be?" I'm a rush of anger and tears. "I wish I could be as happy as you and everyone else. I wish, but I'm still trying."

* * *

Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head.

Three soft knocks at the door. It opens slightly.

"Hi, honey." My mom steps into the room. "How was your first day of school?"

A smile. A lie.

"It was good."

* * *

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Thank you for reading! Hopefully the second chapter will be up soon. The first chapter was a little fast in my opinion. The transition of meeting the Hosts was just all over the place.  
**

**If you struggle with depression, I'm so sorry, darling. I am always here to talk. **

**The quote in the beginning belongs to YZ (rustyvoices on Tumblr.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is a Moon

"I think I was born with thunder clouds in my bones, and maybe there is no cure for this."

For over a year, I was forced out of bed every morning to face the world. Nobody would let me sleep. I was forced into doctor and therapist offices and had pills shoved down my throat. When I was in the hospital, I was roomed with a schizophrenic; she was the gentlest person I ever met. There was a boy with a long, deep slit across his neck; he told very funny jokes. The boy, who shook with anxiety, could hold the most intelligent conversations.

My parents told the doctors they wanted me to be kept away from those kids. And after a few weeks, I had my own room with no visitors allowed, except for my family. The sadness continued to eat away at me in my new isolation, and more pills were prescribed to me until it seemed they were the only things I was eating for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. My therapist became my best friend, but that's what my parents paid her for.

"Darling, time for school." My father's voice is too loud. He opens the door too hard and it slams against the wall.

"I don't want to go," I mumble, burrowing myself deeper into the covers. "I'm tired." And this tired cannot be cured by a nap. It can only be cured by an endless sleep.

"Let's go, sweetie!" He places a glass of water on the bedside table along with two bottles of pills. "Up, up, up. It's a bright and beautiful day."

He tugs the blanket down and leaves a light kiss on my head before leaving. I groan and pull back the curtain to the window, so I can witness this _beautiful _day he is referring to. But as soon as I do, dark clouds begin to move across the sky at a rapid rate and a crack of thunder echoes.

The universe has a wicked sense of humor, and I'm just laughing along.

* * *

Everyone is too damn happy at this school.

And maybe that's why my parents decided on this academy. Maybe they thought that the happiness would rub off on me too. If I could, I would take everyone's smile and inject it directly into my blood stream.

I can't though, so I stay near the window in the back of the classroom and stare out into the pouring rain. If I lied face down on the pavement outside, how long would it take me to drown?

"Miraaaaaaa!"

I cringe. Please. No.

Two pairs of arms wrap around me, and I finally know what suffocating feels like. Their cologne is too strong; I need air.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" A firm voice quickly follows. "Get off of her."

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Haruhi," the left one whines.

"We're just being nice to our new friend."

"I'm not your friend," I protest. I manage to pull myself out of their grasp and slump back against the wall, arms crossed.

"Ouch," they say simultaneously.

Haruhi's eyes search mine, and I can't stop the heat rushing to my cheeks. Stop it. Stop staring at me. Your eyes are filled with warmth and happiness; my eyes are a dull brown that are filled with nothing but emptiness. It's embarrassing.

"Just ignore those two," he chuckles, "they're complete morons."

"Double ouch."

"Sheesh, Haruhi."

"Anyways, Mira," Haruhi continues. "We would like to invite you back to the Host Club."

I scoff. "I don't need your pity."

"Okay, then, let's go guys." One of the twins grabs his friends by the wrists and begins walking off.

"Hikaru, stop it." Haruhi scowls and she walks back over to me. "I know it must be hard making friends, so if you ever need help, just drop by Music Room 3."

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll ever step foot in that room again."

* * *

I think I've finally figured it out. The intoxicating smell of roses from Music Room 3 must make the girls at this school squealing idiots. And right now, I'm surrounded by them. I don't know how I got here, but here I am, crushed between four girls on a couch and staring at a pair of twins who preform incest for entertainment. This is a joke, right?

"Kaoru," Hikaru soothes, "You're making yourself dirty. Look, you've gone and dripped caramel onto your chin. Let me help."

Nope. I'm out of here. Or, I would be, if I could just untangle myself from the couch and the other girls. I struggle for a few seconds but it's for not naught. I'm trapped, forced to watch an incest relationship play out before me.

In ten seconds, I will throw myself out of the nearest window.

10…9…8…7…

"Princess, you've returned to us lonely boys!" Tamaki squeals, plucking me from the couch and twirling me. "Oh, how we've missed you so much."

"I'm going to regurgitate my lunch all over you."

He stops and backs up. "What a disgusting thing to say for a girl. You're just like my un-lady like daughter, Haruhi!"

"Daughter?" I mutter.

"Mira-chan!" A small object is thrown at me and is choking the air out of my lungs. "I'm so glad you came back because Usa-chan missed you!"

"Hunny." A stoic, insanely tall boy plucks the child off of me. He nods slightly, and I place my hands behind my back and smile.

"It's nice to meet you again…"

"You can call me Hunny-senpai, everyone does!" His voice could break windows. "And this is Mori."

"Senpai?" My voice falters. "But you're―"

"Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are third years," Kyoya interrupts. He offers me a small smile before walking away.

I think I'm genuinely laughing. This kid is a third year? No way. Oh my gosh.

"It's nice to meet both of you," I say.

"Look, Kaoru!" Hikaru points at me as they walk over. "It can laugh and function as a normal human being."

"Yeah, and it can also kick your ass," I say.

* * *

I shield my eyes against the lights in the room. She enters and dims them, so I don't go blind. How thoughtful. This room has been a sanctuary for me since everything went downhill. My secrets are buried in the walls and a few still linger in the air. The woman smiles and takes a seat next to me, pulling out her small notebook to write my thoughts down.

"How were your first two days of school, Mira."

"I thought of drowning myself and throwing myself out of a window."

"Have you made any new friends?"

"I think I've made six."

She scribbles something down before speaking. "That's great. What are they like?"

"One calls himself a king, and I'm a princess. The other, his family owns the hospital where I stayed at. Two of them are twins―one is nice, the other and ass. There's a cute, small boy who is the oldest. Then there's a tall boy who doesn't talk much, but he follows the cute boy around. And the last one, Haruhi, is either a boy or a girl. I can't tell."

"You can't tell?" My therapist chuckles.

"Not at all."

"Do you think you're going to stay at Ouran Academy?"

I smile. "I think I'm going to be okay."

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for the people who favorited this story already. Thank you also for following it. It means so much to me! :)**

**I'll try and get the third chapter up as fast as I can, but sadly, the weekend is over tomorrow, and I must return to being stressed. **

**Again, the quote in the beginning belongs to YZ (rustyvoices)**


End file.
